


One Week Vacation

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible smut??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Everything is planned for a school trip over the summer. The problem comes when there is a mix up at the hotel. One unlucky room has only one queen sized bed. Which means, someone is either going to be stuck on the floor or sharing a bed. Of course, this is where Lance and Keith get stuck and the bonding moments start happening!





	1. How Not to Act at the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the cringe-est story I shall ever write, have fun cringing and I hope the fluff makes up for it.

(Lance’s POV)

I arrived at the airport with my closest friends, Hunk and Pidge. I thought there was no way this day could go wrong, not at all, we’re heading to the airport to go on a rare trip our school was having to Florida to one of the aquariums or something. Everything was fine; until I saw him.

“What is he doing here?” I cursed under my breath. Not paying attention to my friends yelling for me as I rushed over to Mullet Boy. “What are you doing here?” I shouted; causing more than a few people to look in our direction. He mumbled something to himself.

“What’s your problem?” He asked nonchalantly. 

“You’re my problem.” 

“Could we not do this today?” Hunk asked. No one noticed his plea. Just as we both were about to raise our fists a hand on our shoulders stopped us. 

 

“You can still be removed from this trip.” Allura, our biology teacher, sternly told us. Our school was one of those weird schools where you have to call the teachers by their first name; it didn’t bother me to much, but for those who transfer to our school it gets confusing, fast. Some people calling the teachers by the last name religiously, and the rest calling them their bro or bestie. 

“I didn’t even do anything.” Keith complained. 

“Shut up Mullet Boy.” I replied. Everyone stared at me in shock. I was giving just enough time to realize that before Keith punched me. Once I regained my bearings, I returned the favor. 

“You two, stop it.” Allura tried to pull us apart, but I wasn’t going to back down now. I threw the next punch, but somehow Keith managed to dodge it. The fight was abruptly stopped as someone grabbed my arms and pulled me away. Shiro did the same to Keith. “My vacation will not be ruined by you two.” Allura hissed from behind me. She’s the one holding me back. The creepily strong biology teacher, I’d forgotten about that.

“This isn’t even a vacation. It’s hell!” I complained. 

“This is the only trip I can make this summer. It’s my vacation. Even if I have to deal with you two, it’s the most relaxing part of my summer.” She replied. Shiro and Keith were chatting about ten feet away. “Look at me Lance.” Allura grabbed me by the chin and violently forced me to look at her. “Do. Not. Ruin my time because of your stupid crush.” 

“Crush! Are you insane?!” 

“Lance, don’t shout. Enough people are staring already.” Pidge added while looking at her phone. I looked around. People are staring. Some even stood in place to watch the unfolding events. I scoffed at their pathetic interest. 

“Fine, but I better not be sitting next to him on the plane.” 

That was my only terms, and before I sat down I knew it didn’t matter. Pidge had a smirk, Hunk wouldn’t look me in the eyes, Allura smiled, and Shiro was trying to talk to me about Keith. As I walked to my designated spot I wasn’t surprised to find Mullet Boy in the seat next to mine. I stood in the aisle for a moment. 

“Before you say anything. I’m not going to even acknowledge your existence once you take your seat next to me. Let’s make it through this couple hour flight without getting on the no fly list.” Keith said evenly. I wanted to yell something at him then, but felt his words held some amount of reason. It’s only a five hour flight to Florida from here. It’s only five hours. 

~ ~ ~ 

Only five hours! Who am I kidding!? It’s horrible, terrible, way too long. Pidge and Hunk refused the old switcheroo and I was left sitting next to a very silent and annoyed Keith. The silence is getting to me. I need to talk to someone about the other passengers. There is a lady with a fully grown mustache that is dyed purple! I swear I saw feathers fly out of a man’s bag. And a kid is crying because they ripped their teddy bear apart. 

“Pidge! Pidge, please.” She flipped me off, getting a couple hushed gasps. “There are children!” I jokingly scolded. 

“And you’re the biggest baby onboard.” Keith spoke up. My eyes widened till it hurt and my mouth sat agape. Pidge and Hunk didn’t hear a thing, and I was left dumbfounded. 

“What did you say Mullet Boy?” 

“I don’t like you anymore than you like me, so why don’t you find some decency and stop complaining already?” 

“Amen.” The person in front of us commented. My eyes narrowed on them. I crossed my arms and looked in the opposite direction of Keith. Whatever, I don’t like talking to him anyways.


	2. Hotel Horror

(Lance’s POV)

“Everyone, I have bad news.” Shiro walked back to our group that had been waiting while he spoke to the receptionist of the hotel. 

“Our rooms have been canceled?” Pidge questioned.

“No continental breakfast?” Hunk added. 

“Nothing like that.” Shiro chuckled. “One of our rooms has one queen bed. So someone is probably going to be stuck sleeping on the floor. Unless you’re willing to share a bed.” 

“Who’s room is that?” Pidge questioned. “Because if we get to pick rooms. I chose any but that one.” 

“Well…” I saw a quick change in expression of Shiro’s face as he spoke. His expression changed as he looked to Keith. I tried keeping up with their silent conversation, but the looks were changing faster than I could keep up.

“If we take a moment to think about this Shrio and I must sleep in a room with two beds as we are rooming with students for this trip. I have to stay with Pidge as the only girl of the group. So Pidge is out of the equation. Then whoever is staying with Shiro will get a room with two beds as well. That leaves the other two with the room with one bed.” 

“So whoever is staying with Shiro gets out of this problem.” Pidge added. I nearly groaned out loud. Of course there was only one option, Keith is the lucky man out. Shiro is basically his therapist. At least, I’m going to be with Hunk, that’s not too bad, once I get over the snoring. But I nearly jumped out of my skin when Hunk spoke up.

“Shiro buddy…” Pidge seemed to light up at the idea they were having, and I don’t think I’m going to like it. 

“Hunk, what are you doing?” I gasped. My best friend, for years, since elementary school! Leaving me like this. To make me stay with… him. How can he be so cruel to me? 

“This might be exactly what you need to stop fighting with Keith.” Hunk added with a shrug. The rest of the group considered. Shiro took a moment to look at Keith. Who, honestly, looked like he was ready to put some holes in the walls, but kept his mouth shut. Trying to act mature.

“I think that idea is a bit like mixing oil and water.” Shiro mused. “But I guess we could try it out. Then if it doesn’t work out we’ll just switch. Everyone okay with that?” Pidge and Hunk agreed instantly. Allura just smiled behind her hand. As for Keith and I, we both were freaking out about the situation. As if being on a plane for hours sitting next to each other wasn’t enough. 

“No.” Keith muttered. We both knew that the question wasn’t pointed towards us, but we had our own thoughts on the matter. 

“Hunk, man, come on. You wouldn’t hurt me like this. You’re my best friend.” I whimpered. Trying to appeal to Hunk’s kinder side. Which seems to have taken a day off. 

“Sorry man, but I don’t want to hear you two bickering all week. The longer you two are together, the better you’ll get along.” 

“As Shiro said, it’s like oil and water, we’ll never get along.” Keith spoke up, calmly. It was a forced calm that hinted at an inner rage.

“Actually, there are a few science articles that are saying it is possible to mix oil and water. With the right conditions, normally prolonged amounts of shaking, and adding some stabilizing agents.” Pidge piped in. “So consider the room arrangement the shaking. Now all you two need to do is play nice and then, bam, we don’t have to hear you two bicker like a married couple anymore.” 

“Pidge, stop trying to scientifically reason this! We are not oil or water. It’s Lance and Keith, and we are worse than oil and water. We can’t even stand next to each other.” I offered. Hoping I wouldn’t start something with Keith at the moment, but I’m sure he’s currently thinking about a way to sneak out of this too. 

“It seems things have been decided. Why doesn’t everyone take their stuff and head to their rooms? Pidge, we’re heading to room 107. Shiro and Hunk get 108. Lance and Keith, you get 109.” Allura interrupted, handing out the hotel room keys. I refused to look at Keith while I took the room key from Allura. How could this happen? Was the flight not bad enough? Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? Or was it because I took my sisters brush because I was in too big of a hurry this morning? I just took what was readily available! I didn’t mean for something like this to happen. 

“Lance, are you okay?” Keith asked, clearly not worried, only bothered. 

“I’m fine.” I answered and took off down the hall after everyone else. They packed into the elevator. I realized quickly that there wasn’t going to be room for me as the doors started closing, Pidge gave me a thumbs up just before the door closed the rest of the way. 

“Stairs it is then.” Keith mumbled to himself as he opened the adjacent door leading to the stairwell. I considered waiting for the elevator to come back down, but couldn’t let Keith get to the room first, I’ve got to get the bed! No way am I sleeping on the floor for an entire week. 

Somehow in the short time I was waiting at the elevator Keith already made it to the first floor. There is no way I will be able to catch up with him now! Deciding getting to the room before Keith is more important than my stuff; I dropped my bag and began running full speed up the stairs. Once I lay claim to the bed I can go back and pick up my stuff. 

“Lance, slow down!” Shiro chidded as I nearly ran them over running towards Keith. I was running so quickly I had forgotten about stopping completely. There was only one way I’m going to be able to stop now. Keith only had a moment to turn and see the human bullet running right for him. 

“Shit.” He mumbled as I slammed into him. Throwing both of us a few feet down the hallway before we stopped in a pile on the floor. “Lance, what the hell?” Keith shouted as he pushed me off of him. I leaned back against the wall, giving him room to get up. 

“I call dibs on the bed.” 

“No shit sherlock!” Keith shouted. “I wasn’t going to deal with you whining about that all week. I wasn’t planning on sleeping on the bed.” He gritted his teeth before opening the hotel room door, throwing his bags inside and storming off. He took a moment to glare at Shiro as he passed by. Almost as if saying ‘this is your fault’. 

“On the bright side, this is the first time I’ve seen Lance run in two years.” Hunk added, trying to lighten the mood. I could feel all eyes on me. Accusing me. I sighed and walked in defeat back to my bags. Just before I made it back into the stairwell I heard Pidge whisper.

“Do you think this is a mistake?”


	3. Letting Off Some Steam

(Keith’s POV)

It took a lot to keep myself from breaking one of the windows. Why does Lance have to be like this all of the time? I have nothing against him! What does he have against me? While looking at the signs around the hotel I noticed there’s a gym on the ground floor. Maybe that will help me calm down. 

What I found behind the door made me feel worse. They called it a gym, but it’s just a couple of treadmills. If my only option for exercise is running then I might as well get some scenery in as well, better than facing a bare wall. So I went outside, hoping that if I get lost the GPS on my phone can help me get back to the right place. 

(Lance’s POV)

While trying to run away from everyone, knowing that I’d just get those disappointed glances, I found Keith leaving the hotel. Maybe, I can get a chance to talk to him and make up for the accident. It was an accident after all. I sluggishly made my way out the front doors as I had watched him do, only to see nearly empty sidewalks. For a moment it felt as if he had just disappeared. Then I caught a glance at his red jacket. He started running, honestly, it looked like sprinting to me. 

At that moment I was given a choice, to let him go and hope that he calms down enough by the time he gets back that we can have a talk, or chase after him and talk this out before we end up back in the hotel. The second option sounded the best to me. If it happens in the hotel room the rest will be listening in to our argument. I know that even if I try to keep it as a discussion it will escalate into a fight. 

So I took off after him. I heard a faint yelling from someone, it sounded like Hunk. Maybe he noticed me as I was leaving; I didn’t turn around to find out. I need to catch up to Keith. If I can just get the motivation I had before. Then I know I will make it. If not, I’ll probably flop to the ground hyperventilating after a block or two. 

“Keith!” I shouted after I closed the distance enough to see him. He heard me, I could tell by the way he tensed for a moment as he ran, but he didn’t even turn to look at me. If I wasn’t having such a hard time breathing already, I would have sighed. Each breath felt like a knife to the chest. How does he do this? I knew he exercised a lot, but not this much! He’s leaving me behind with ease. Wait a minute, did he speed up? There has to be a way I can catch up to him now. That’s when I noticed he took a left turn. A small alleyway happened to be located just on the near side of the building. Maybe, just maybe, if he is going to take another left I can catch up with him if I make this short-cut. I took the chance. My legs starting to feel like jello I need to hurry up or give up, and I, Lance McClain, do not give up.

For the straight shot down the alley, I gave it my all. Hoping that Keith will be coming down this way. I’m already far too sweaty and really starting to doubt if this really was the best idea or not, but I can’t give up, I won’t give up. Until my body gives out that is. 

By the time I reached the end of the alley, my vision is spotted black. ‘Only a few more steps to go.’ I reassured myself. Maybe going this far just to talk to Keith is a little too much. Staying back in the nice, air-conditioned hotel sounds so much better than this. I just reached the sidewalk when my jelly legs gave out on me, sending me into a body slam onto concrete. 

“Lance?” This time Keith called out my name. I turned my head to see him jogging, no, running towards me. He even looked somewhat concerned. Only making me wish I had stayed in the hotel even more. 

“Sorry.” I managed between gasps for air. Even though I’m not underwater, my breathing seems just as difficult. Is this what a fish feels like when people hold it above water? Poor thing. 

“Are you delirious from running?” Keith asked in a manner that was somewhat insulting, but is genuinely concerned. I shook my head. 

“I… Don’t… Ruin...” I coughed some, but that was a mistake, as soon as I started I couldn’t bring myself to stop. The coughing just won’t stop, even it keeps me from getting air in. Quickly, my simple exhaustion turned into light-headedness. That faded into darkness.

(Keith’s POV) 

“Oh shit, oh shit. Lance, what the hell?” I tried waking him up, even passed out his body didn’t seem to take in air. Each gasp is a terrible wheeze. Should I call 911? It seemed a stranger is already on it. Without saying much, she crouched down and started taking his pulse. 

“Do you know this man?” She asked me as though she’s done this a million times. Only reaffirming my assumption she is trained. 

“Yes.” Though I wouldn’t describe him as man. Overgrown child is more fitting. 

“Does he have any conditions? Asthma, by chance?” I shook my head, I’ve never heard of anything like that. Though, I guess I’m not really the one who knows him the best. Hunk’s the one to ask about that. She flipped him onto his back, making sure his neck is straight. The wheezing only sounded worse as the ground couldn’t muffle it anymore. What was he thinking? “He’s wheezing, but at least he’s still breathing.” She seemed to pause for a second. “The ambulance is going to be a few minutes.” 

“I’ve got to call some friends.” I stood and backed up a few steps. The phone rang four times before Shiro picked up. 

“Hey Keith, what’s up? You doing okay?” 

“I’m fine, but Lance-” Shiro wasted no time to cut me off.

“You, with Lance? Is the sky falling?” He laughed. 

“Now’s not a time for a joke. Lance is unconscious and wheezing.” With the silence on the other line, I realized the wheezing is slower now. I looked to the woman who is leaning over him, she didn’t look relieved. 

“What happened?” Shiro finally answered, I heard rustling. He must be planning to meet us. 

“I went for a run and Lance followed me, trying to say something. While he was running he collapsed.” The faint sound of sirens echoed father down the street. The woman looked relieved to hear the sound. “One second, I’ll call you back.” The ambulance is less than a block away now. I want to know what they are planning to do with Lance. It’s easy to say that he’s most likely going to be heading to the emergency room, but where’s the hospital? 

“Wait, Keith-” I hung up. I would have explained in more detail if I wasn’t so scared they would take Lance away before I could ask any questions and no one would know where he was hauled off to. The paramedics were around him now. Putting an oxygen mask on him. Though, the woman seemed to be trying to tell them something. 

“Hey! What’s going to happen?” I asked, scared of what their answer is going to be. The paramedics looked to the woman who had come to Lance’s aid earlier. It seems she’s got the captain’s chair on this one. 

“Carl and Dave will be taking your friend to the hospital. I can give you a ride there, but it’s not a safe idea to let you ride with them. We have no idea what could happen on the way to the hospital, so I’d like to give them as much room as they need. I hope you understand.” I nodded. It did seem a little weird to get a ride from a stranger, but this woman seems to know what she’s doing and knows the paramedics. If they trust her judgement then so should I. 

“Okay.” I joined the woman in her car and began to realize how weird this was, and the fact that Lance might actually die started hitting me. I broke out in a cold sweat and hoped she didn’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the cringe part. I have no idea how to treat an asthma attack other than an inhaler, and I have no idea what it would be like to end up in the ER because of it. I'm taking a wild guess it's nothing like in this story, so sorry for being cringe and stupid. I've never had an asthma attack that left me unconscious as my asthma is quite minimal, and google isn't much of a help with it.  
> ** This has been a message from the writer **


	4. You Leave Me Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I literally added the asthma attack into this story for this one line; "You leave me breathless". I started thinking about something dumb Lance would do or say, and that kinda popped into my head so I thought I might as well add it.

“My name’s Krista by the way. I’m the emergency room RN at the hospital your friend is heading to. I used to be a paramedic before then. It was an easy transition.” 

“Do you think Lance will be alright?” She waited until we hit a red light before answering. The siren of the ambulance growing distant. 

“How well do you know him? I just can’t shake the thought that he had an asthma attack. However, he didn’t seem to have an inhaler with him. I checked his pockets. Even so, your friend is in good hands now.” She said it all as though she was considering everything she said to herself, rather than trying to comfort me. 

After that, the trip to the hospital was silent. I didn’t know what to say and Krista seemed lost in thought. Most likely playing through every likely scenarios, and even the unlikely ones. I called Shrio back once we stopped at the hospital and I was able to give him the name. He seemed deeply panicked, and it made me feel sick that I could have seen Lance die. The ambulance had arrived much sooner than us. I feel like I’m going crazy, shaking nervously and playing through the sight of him lying on the ground over and over again. Lance I really hate you, getting me so worked up. It better be over something big, otherwise I will punch you. I don’t care if it is in a hospital. 

Krista instructed me to sit in the waiting room as she would try and use her position to get me updates and back with him as soon as possible. Shiro and the rest are on their way, so maybe I won’t have to see him, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I have to. I want to. 

“So, it looks like your friend had an asthma attack as I had suspected. He’s doing well since we’ve been able to put him on oxygen. It might be awhile before he wakes up and feels up to moving around.” Krista assured me. Shiro and the rest are on their way. From the labored breathing it sounds like they are walking their way here as the rental vehicle is still up in the air, the place wanted to back out the second they realized it was a group of high schoolers, too much of a risk. So it took a couple of taxis to get us all over to the hotel.

“How could that have happened?” Someone in our grade has asthma so bad people didn’t even panic anymore when they started wheezing really bad. They just left the room and came back a couple minutes later, fine. They always emphasized the importance of someone who has asthma to always have their inhaler with them. So if Lance knows he has asthma, where the fuck is his inhaler? 

“He could have forgotten his inhaler or never been diagnosed, but before I say anymore, you said your friends with him? Do you know his family’s number? The hospital needs to contact them.” I shook my head. Hell, I’m not even friends with Lance, we just fight all the time. How would I know his parent’s number? Hunk, Shiro, or Allura should know that. 

“I don’t know it, our group leaders should be showing up soon, and they should have all of his emergency contacts.” 

“‘Group leaders’? Are you on a school trip?” I nodded. “I hope it won’t be canceled because of this. We’ve got an inhaler for him to keep on his person once he wakes up. I’m going to be leaving now, so tell them to give the nurses his parents contact information once they get here.” Krista finished as she started walking out the door. She nearly ran into Shiro and the rest as they bolted in. After a quick apology and a look around the ER waiting room, the group ran to me. Even Pidge looked a little concerned. I never thought of the trip being canceled, not until Krista brought it up. Allura’s going to be pissed. 

“What happened? Is Lance alright?” Allura questioned quickly, for once the strict Biology teacher looked scared. I hope for Lance’s sake it stays like that. Even I wouldn’t wish something like that on him. 

“He’s better. You should talk to the nurse at the desk. They need his emergency info.” I commented. Shiro and Allura took off to the desk, leaving Hunk and Pidge to look at me questioningly. 

“You didn’t beat him up, did you?” Hunk asked. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“He wouldn’t send Lance to the emergency room.” She added. 

“I just went for a run, to calm down after all the things that happened. Lance ended up following me, and Hunk, do you know if Lance has asthma?” I added, the question has been bothering me. Now seems like the best time to ask.

“When he was younger he had some problems with that, but it hasn’t bothered him in years. Why do you ask?” 

“He had an asthma attack from running so much.” Pidge and Hunk bursted out laughing. 

“Sorry.. Sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing, but that’s just so Lance.” Hunk choked through the laughter. “He’s alright though, I don’t want to be laughing if he’s…” Hunk stopped laughing quickly, so did Pidge. 

“Yeah, I was told he’s doing fine. Though, it was pretty scary.” Everyone went quiet. What more is there to talk about? 

We all sat, waiting for Shiro and Allura to come back with good news. They seemed to have a bunch of forms to fill out. Shiro was on the phone for a couple minutes. 

“Do you think we are going to have to go back? We just got here…” Pidge muttered. “Stupid Lance, ruining everything.” She teased, but there’s no real conviction in her voice. 

“Maybe. I don’t really care anymore.” After seeing Lance like that, I just want to pretend the world doesn’t exist for awhile.

~ ~ ~

The five of us spent nearly an hour in the waiting room. Hunk ended up falling asleep and nearly crushing Pidge. I helped her out, only after laughing for a full five minutes. Shiro and Allura were off and on their phones. It sounded like they were talking to Lance’s family; and man, there are a lot of calls. 

A nurse walked out from the ER, looked around the waiting room for a seconds before spotting me and smiling. She walked over, acknowledging everyone before focusing on me again.

“Keith, is it?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” I glanced at Shiro and Allura. They both were trying to hide smiles. Though, for whatever reason I can’t even begin to guess. 

“Will you please follow me back? Lance wants to talk to you.” I did as she asked, and once the door closed her demeanor changed, she’s much more relaxed. “He’s such a sweet guy! The second he woke up he nearly gave himself another asthma attack, so worried about all of you.” 

“I doubt that I’m included in that.” I muttered. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I mean, he did convince me to get you, and I’m not supposed to let anyone back yet; the excitement might be too much for him. I just think he might calm down a little after talking to you.” 

“That’s a terrible idea.” I said loud enough that a few nurses and doctors turned their heads. 

“But he seems to like you a lot. Are you two having a fight?” 

“We always fight. That’s all we ever do.” The nurse, Alice, as her badge read, opened the door before anything else could be said. The first thing I saw was Lance fighting to get his shirt on. 

“Do you need help with that?” The nurse teased as Lance struggled to fit his head through the hole. Lance was so startled by the interruption he nearly slipped and fell.

“What do you want to talk to me about?” I asked, trying to sound uninterested. Though, seeing his blush made me curious. 

“If you repeat this…” Lance stopped mid threat to cough up a lung. I cringed at the sound of it. “To anyone” He continued like the coughing fit had been nothing, however, his voice sounds hoarse now. “I will end you.” 

“Maybe it’d be best if you sit down.” Alice advised. Lance was wheezing again. All worked up and he’s barely said anything to me. He did as she asked. “I’ll be right back, so don’t get upset while I’m gone. Otherwise you’re going to be stuck here longer, maybe even all night.” She threatened, that seemed to do the trick. Any concerning sign was ditched and Lance sat there breathing slowly without making any noise. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke, not looking at me. Taking a second to try hiding a cough. I didn’t say anything because, did Lance just apologize? That’s in his vocabulary? “You can have the bed.” 

“Are you serious? That’s what all of this was about?” 

“Look, it seems stupid to me too, at this point.” 

“Stupid? That’s the dumbest thing you’ve done so far. Why did you push yourself so much just to say that? You’re in the emergency room because of it! Dude, I was worried about you! Worried! About you, of all people!” 

“I’m really sorry Keith.” This time there was no emotion in his voice at all. That’s not something the Lance I know would do. I started to feel responsible, so I guess I might as well try to comfort him. I took a seat at the end of the bed. That’s the best he’s going to get “You can have the bed, and I’ll try not to cause anymore problems.” 

“Did you hit your head when you fell?” 

“What?” 

“You’re the most competitive guy I know. You never admit that you are wrong or apologize about anything.” He didn’t say anything else, so I decided to change the topic. “Why didn’t you have your inhaler with you?” 

“I haven’t needed it for years, so I just stopped worrying about it. The doctors told me a probably ‘grew out of it’. At least, to the point that breathing exercises did the trick.” 

“Do you have the inhaler they gave you?” 

“This thing?” Lance joked as he showed me the inhaler. I noticed bandages over his right hand, and the bracelet on the left. That only brought home the fact that Lance had been in trouble. He could have died, but here he is acting nearly the same as always, stupid.

“You’re terrible, you know that?” He was shocked at first, then he smiled a smile I don’t really like. Not because he looked oddly attractive as he smiled, but because I knew he’s going to say something snarky. 

“Did I scare the big bad Keith?” He tease while poking me. 

“I was only worried.” 

“Uh-huh, whatever you need to tell yourself so you can sleep at night.” He retorted. Then something seemed to dawn on him. “I guess you could say, you leave me breathless.” He said with a wink.

“Ew, don’t hit me with one of your cheesy lines. Save that for the nurse.” 

“No thanks, Alice is super sweet, I’m not going to disturb her with stupid pick-up lines, but you, I feel no remorse.” What does he mean by that? Is he going to keep going with those cheesy one-liners? He looked ready to say something else when there was a knock on the door. It opened to reveal a short man with dark curly hair. He smiled at both of us as we walked in. 

“Hello Lance, I’m Mr. Jones, your doctor for your visit, sorry I couldn’t speak to you sooner. I’m just going to go over your visit today so we can get you out of here as you’ve been begging for the past twenty minutes. Are you okay if he stays?” 

“Well, unless you did something to me while I was out that I’m not aware of, I’m just going to tell everyone anyways.” 

“Yes, you see, we took one of your kidneys to sell on the black market.” The doctor joked. 

“Ah, does that mean my visits free?” Lance said in return. These too are going to get along swimmingly. As for me, I want to leave. I tapped Lance on the shoulder to get his attention. 

“I’ll meet you in the waiting room?” He looked disappointed but nodded.

“See you there.” He answered after I stood up. Dr. Jones gave me a quick goodbye as well. Once the door was close behind me I didn’t really want to head back. That’ll mean I need to explain everything to everyone else, and I don’t know what to tell them. Lance was being an idiot and nearly died just to admit he was being outrageous for once? I couldn’t help but laugh a little once I was a safe distance away. That’s moronic, but also kinda cute.


End file.
